First Love
by o-Meep-o
Summary: AU: Ichigo has been in a relationship with Grimmjow over the past three years and thought they had been madly in love and would never break up, that is until he find Grimmjow in their apartment tied up and gagged. Ichigo leaves Grimmjow that same night and ends up at nice little Mexican cafe. Love ensues. ChadIchi Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

_...First Love..._

_Summary: Ichigo has been in a relationship with Grimmjow over the past three years and thought they had been madly in love and would never break up, that is until he find Grimmjow in their apartment tied up and gagged. Ichigo leaves Grimmjow that same night and ends up at nice little Mexican cafe. Love ensues. ChadIchi Two-shot._

_A/N: So this is just a one-shot. I was bored and I was working on some chapters for my stories and decided to throw this out to you guys. _

_Tia- Aunt. Abuela- Grandma. Abuelo- Grandfather. Tio- Uncle._

Ichigo hopped into his car and quickly put the key in the ignition, he couldn't wait to get home to Grimmjow. They'd been together for a few years now and he was so in love you could practically see the hearts in his eyes with the way he looked at Grimmjow. When they had first met Grimmjow was a hard guy to get along with and Ichigo hated his guts completely, then something changed. Grimmjow had showed up at his parents house with gifts and flowers and had asked him out on a date right in front of his parents who had kicked him out right afterwards to 'enjoy' himself. After that date, they'd been together ever since, so in love.

Ichigo sped out of the parking garage, the rain battering down on his car immediately after.

"Ah. it's raining. I wonder what that means." Ichigo stopped at a red light and peered up through his windshield as the rain pelted against it, while the windshield wipers wiped it away. The light turned green and he was off again, trying not to rest his foot on the gas too heavily in the rain.

Thirty minutes later his and Grimmjow's expensive looking apartment came into view and Ichigo's foot pulled off the gas as he made a sharp turn then pulled into the underground parking. He searched for a spot closest to the elevator and slid into it when he found one. He hopped out, grabbed his sketch book, stencils and pencils along with his coat before he locked his car and headed towards the elevator. He pressed 'P' for the penthouse, sliding his key card into the elevator and couldn't stop the bubbling laughter that dared to come up his throat.

When the elevator opened up into their penthouse Ichigo immediately sat his stuff down on their little coffee table that was to his immediately left and crept around the dark apartment. He looked to his left and of course Grimmjow wasn't in the big, open kitchen and he looked around the big spacious living room, he wasn't there either, and the TV was off.

_'THWACK' _followed by a muffled scream had Ichigo rushing off to their bedroom, opening the door quickly, heart hammering in his chest. He rushed in and frowned, eyebrows furrowed in a confused look. No one was in the room but he was sure he heard that noise just a second ago.

_'THWACK' _another muffled scream and Ichigo stumbled out into the hall, his face scrunched up in slight fear. He walked slowly down the hall, keeping himself close to the wall until he came upon the spare bedroom in their Penthouse. He peeked through the crack between the door and the wall, his eyes widening. A hand covered his mouth but of course not keeping in the gasp, tears springing to his eyes. He wanted to back away from the door and rush out but he'd be damned if he ran out of HIS apartment. Of course Grimmjow paid his share but this was a gift from his parents therefor it was under their names so he had no right to put up a fight over it.

When another 'thwack' rang out as the whip lashed at Grimmjow's skin Ichigo's devastation turned into anger as he slammed the door to the room open and stormed inside. The man who was holding the whip, wearing nothing but a pair of leather hot pants, leather boots and black leather straps across his chest whipped around lashing out with the whip in his fright.

Ichigo gripped the whip when it came at his face, his anger, turning into outright rage that someone would dare try to strike his face, accident or not. He yanked on the whip and the twink like boy with the shaggy blonde hair and the pretty green eyes from what Ichigo could see in the dimly lit room, stumbled forward, right into Ichigo's fist. He fell to the floor holding his face, eyes wide in fear.

"ICHIGO" Ichigo whipped around to find Grimmjow struggling against his bonds on the bed, the gag out of his mouth. The man was gazing at him with anger and shock, not a good combination when messing with an angry Ichigo. He ignored him and turned back to the male on the floor and picked him up by his hair, dragging him across the floor.

"I suggest you get your shit and get the fuck out, leave my key card at the door. And if you want him, he'll be right out." Ichigo tossed the frightened boy out of the door an slammed it in his face. Ichigo turned and walked back to Grimmjow, his pretty face twisted into a deep scowl.

"So it's this what you've been doing when I spend late nights at the studio? Is that why you don't have sex with me anymore? Bastard." Ichigo spat the last word out like it burned his tongue. He'd had been set off and now he wanted nothing more than to beat the shit out of the man he thought loved him just like he did.

"Ichigo you don't understand. I was just doing this for sexual release. All in good fun." Grimmjow said in that snarky voice Ichigo, used, to love so much. Now he wanted nothing more than to snatch his tongue out of his mouth and force it back in. Instead he lifted the back of his shirt and reached back behind him, watching in smugness, as Grimmjow's eyes widened at the movement. He started struggling when Ichigo prowled over to him, his knife in hand, out of the holster. The black blade gleamed prettily under the candle glow.

"ICHIGO DON'T!" Grimmjow yelled before he was yelling out.. because Ichigo slashed the bindings on his wrist.

"Fucking dumb ass. Get out of my apartment. And don't think you're taking shit. Leave your cards and the car keys, I paid for that. I hope you enjoy that whore you fucker. Ichigo's hair was in his face so he pushed it behind his ears, quick to wipe his eyes. Grimmjow reached out to him, a pleading look in his eyes, only to find his hand being sliced open by the same knife that had freed him. He screamed, closing his bleeding hand into a tight fist.

"I said. Get. Out." He snarled and Grimmjow hopped up from the bed, in nothing but a pair of jeans, quickly rushing from the room, looking back once more. Ichigo could hear keys rattle from his spot on the bed, then the low thump of a wallet being dropped before the ding of the elevator reached his ears. When he was sure no one was here anymore he dragged himself out of the disgusting room and into the living room, completely bypassing the room they'd once shared.

He flopped onto the cushy leather couch and curled up, one of the plush pillows in between his arms and legs, and the let the tears come. They flowed out of him like a river that would never end. Grimmjow was the only guy he'd been with, since he had graduated from university. Before that there was Chad who was his first love and best friend indefinitely, but he had to move away. They had kept in touch and tried to make the relationship work, but long distance didn't work for them and they eventually drifted apart much to Ichigo's chagrin, they didn't even have a real break up.

When Ichigo's tears ran dry he peeled himself off the couch and went into the spare bathroom in the hall way, still not ready to face reality. He threw cold water on his face and put ice under his eyes to calm the puffiness. When his face wasn't as red anymore he located their hallway closet and pulled out some garments. Just a long sleeved, over sized, red, black and gray plaid button down that Chad had given him before he left. It was tattered and was missing buttons but he still loved it, he ripped off his shirt and pulled the button down over his shoulders, only buttoning the three middle buttons. He pulled on a pair of old tattered and holey jeans that were also a gift from Chad that Ichigo out into this closet since Grimmjow hadn't wanted him wearing anything that was from Chad. He pulled a belt on, keeping the jeans low on his hips and grabbed the black and gold Letterman out of the closet, this one from Chad's Junior year in high school. He slipped it on and grabbed up his sketch pad and some pencils, colored and black, and left the apartment.

FLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLF

Tears welled up when the strong cinnamon smell hit his nostrils. Grimmjow had said he liked the smell of cinnamon on him because it reminded him of how feisty the orange haired male was. Ichigo stamped the feelings down, gripped his sketchpad and pencil case to his chest and his umbrella in his hand as he walked deeper into the cafe. It was big and cozy, the lights were off but there was a small fire in the fireplace, tea lights on every table and one giant crystal chandelier hanging over in an area that looked like a poetry lounge. The colors were all deep browns and dark blues which gave Ichigo a nostalgic feeling, remembering those as some of Chad's favorite colors.

Ichigo looked over to the poetry lounge part and walked over, dropping his umbrella in the little container by the door. No one was on this side, preferably wanting to stay by the heat since of the cold rain. He spotted a window seat snuggled right neck to the book shelves on the farthest wall and quickly walked towards it. He snuggled down into the window seat and opened his pencil case, pulling out a few pencils before he started doodling in his pad, watching the rain as it still pelted down outside.

"Ichigo?" Ichigo jumped, the deep, baritone voice scaring him out of his thoughts and drop his pencils everywhere. He quickly dropped to the floor to pick up his pencils, noticing his fingers were colored in black markings from all the smearing he'd done with his fingers. Warm, brown hands landed on his as he tried to grab all his pencils up and he looked up startled. Right there in front of him, was the first man he'd ever loved. His hair had grown longer, from what Ichigo could see. He had it up in a messy bun, curly strands flowing out in the back and a few over his forehead, framing his deep brown eyes. His straight nose and full lips caught Ichigo's eyes next, the way they used to fit against his flaring up in his system like a cancer. His body heated up and he snapped to attention, standing up quickly.

"C-Chad?" Ichigo stammered out, gripping his pencils in tight fists. He'd just broken up with Grimmjow tonight but right now, unbelievable as it was, his first love stood in front of him in all his glory. He'd grown even more handsome since the last time Ichigo saw him. His body was fit as ever, Ichigo could tell even though it was covered by an.. apron?

"It is you. How have you been?"

"You work here?"

They had spoken at the same time, Ichigo blushing to the tips of his ears when Chad chuckled.

"Yes and no. My tia and tio own this place,even though I had inherited it from abuelo and abuela when they passed. I come here sometimes to help out and make new renovations. I'm an architect now." Ichigo was melting, he'd always loved it when Chad spoke Spanish even if it was just a few words, it turned him on like nothing else.

"O-oh. When did they pass? I didn't even get to say goodbye.. They were always so sweet too me and made me the tastiest pastries. But your uncles cinnamon hot chocolate was better than anything ass long as your aunt made snickerdoodles to go with it." Ichigo found himself smiling at the memories that floated through his head as he sat back down on the window seat, sitting his pad and pencils next to him. Chad sat next him, Ichigo scooting over to make room for the bigger male so he could draw his legs up.

"A few years ago. Both overnight in their sleep. We found them in the bed the next morning." Chad said quietly staring out at the rain.

"Were they buried here or.. you know." Ichigo couldn't bring himself to say 'or where you moved to when you left me here.. all alone'. It's like he was pining for Chad all over again and this was dangerous behavior for someone who just got out of a relationship.

"We brought them back and buried them in a family cemetery." Chad stated simply, as if he hadn't heard Ichigo's pause, which he probably didn't, he'd always been dense.

"That's good. I hope they are in a better place." Chad nodded at that, Ichigo picked up his pad again and started to draw again, a picture this time.

FLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFL

"Sado." Someone shook the big male's shoulder but he didn't wake.

"Chad!" They tickled his ear and he snorted, swatting at the feather that had been used to tickle his ear as he slowly roused from his dream state. He looked to his left, there stood his aunt and his uncle, they swam in his vision blearily until he blinked a couple of more times.

"What?" He asked in his gruff, sleep voice. He moved, making himself aware of the light weight on his chest and legs. Ichigo was snuggled in between his legs, his head on his chest, snuggled into the crook of his arm that was wrapped around him.

"You should take him home with you. It's been forever since you've guys have seen each other. Go catch up. And here." His Aunt Morela held out a bag and a take-out coffee cup.

"What's that?" He waved to the table closest to their little spot and his aunt sat the things down there.

"Snickerdoodles and cinnamon hot chocolate." His uncle Marco murmured. Chad grunted his answer and sat up, wrapping both of his arms around the orange-head in his arms. Ichigo stirred, his hand going to his eye to rub at it sleepily.

"Grimm? What's going on?" Ichigo was obviously not awake or he would've realized the arms he was curled up in were not that of Grimmjow's but the arms of his first love, while his aunt and uncle watched semi frozen.

"Ichigo, It's me, Chad. You're at the cafe." Chad whispered, wondering just who this Grimm person was. His eyes widened comically when Ichigo started crying out of nowhere, his big brown eyes leaking water like a waterfall. Chad cupped Ichigo's face gently, aware of his aunt and uncle sneaking off, away from the intimate moment.

"Mi Amor, why are you crying?" Chad wiped his thumbs under the smaller male's eyes, kissing the corners of them.

"Grimm, he cheated on me tonight with some dominatrix wannabe and I kicked him out and came straight here, dressed in your clothes that I'd kept all these years and then you appear out of nowhere, still as handsome as ever, and I thought I'd never see you again after you left. I missed you so much, I would curl up with all the stuff you gave me and cry myself to sleep at night. Now you're probably in a relationship with the love of your life and here I am sleeping in your arms even though I just dumped my boyfriend. A-An-An" Ichigo couldn't get anything else out. He got up and ran, forgetting about his sketch pad and pencils, running passed his umbrella. Chad called out to him as he ran outside into the rain but he didn't want to listen to anything so he kept running, his shorter legs not getting him very far on the slippery ground.

Chad was running after him, he could hear his heavy footfalls right behind him. He felt a hand grip his wrist before he was spun around and puled into a strong chest, while arms slipped around his waist. Lips, warm and full, pressed against his and he melted, his arms going up and around Chad's broad shoulders as he kissed back slowly. He moaned when those warm lips parted and a tongue darted out and pressed against the seam of his lips, stroking slowly.

His lips parted and his tongue came out, lapping against Chad's eagerly as Chad's explored his mouth from the roof of his mouth to the skin of his cheeks. Ichigo could feel Chad's hands gripping him tightly as the kiss got more heated. Chad's teeth sunk into Ichigo's bottom lip and tugged harshly, sucking it into his own mouth. Ichigo mewled and raised up on his toes to get closer to the feeling the taller man had forced into him. Hands gripped his ass and lifted him up, his legs immediately wrapping around the narrow waist of Chad's tightly as he nipped and sucked and the elder man's lips excitedly. Chad pulled back, but not before giving a hard, lingering kiss.

"I'm not, in a relationship. I've only ever loved you, Ichigo." He whispered to the smaller male in his arms, their head close so they could hear over the rain pounding down on their bodies. Ichgio's hand's slid up to Chad's face and stayed there, his forehead pressed together with the other male's. He was crying again, but this time out of joy. He'd found him again and it looked like he still wanted him. After their long friendship, Ichigo's pining, Chad's leaving and everything else he'd finally gotten him and hopefully for good. One never truly forgets his first love.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this little one shot! I acutally went out with a mexican guy once and his voice alone was so hot to me, he had the cuttest accent. Something cute and fluffy that I've been writing for a while now. I dunno if I am going to go anywhere with this beyond a two-shot but who knows. Ideas come and go! XoXo

-Meep


	2. Chapter 2

_...First Love..._

_Summary: Ichigo has been in a relationship with Grimmjow over the past three years and thought they had been madly in love and would never break up, that is until he find Grimmjow in their apartment tied up and gagged. Ichigo leaves Grimmjow that same night and ends up at nice little Mexican cafe. Love ensues. ChadIchi Two-shot._

_To _Tanya95t-bird- Thank you for the review! I'm glad you like it as much as I do!

* * *

Chad pulled Ichigo back into the cafe and left him by the door to get his umbrella as he went to go get Ichigo's art supplies and goodies and walked back to the shivering orange head. He took his coat from a coat rack on the other side of the door and wrapped it around Ichigo's shoulders. The orange head looked up at him and gave him a frown.

"W-what a-about you?" He asked through chattering teeth. Chad only chuckled as he handed Ichigo his treats and took the umbrella, opened the door, and popped it open as they stepped out. Chad put his hand on the small of Ichigo's back and they walked away from the cafe, with Ichigo leaning into Chad for warmth.

"You know I've always been know as the 'space heater', Ichigo." Chad whispered into Ichigo's ear as they walked around the building, towards Chad's black and chrome mustang that rested in the alley there.

"Damn straight you were." Ichigo laughed as Chad walked them around to the passenger side and opened Ichigo's door for him readily. Ichigo slipped in after kissing Chad's cheek before Chad closed the door gently and walked around to the driver's side. He opened the door and slipped inside, closing the umbrella, shaking off any extra water and tossing it in the back before he slipped his key into the ignition.

"Seat belt, Ichigo." Chad pulled his own seat belt on, smiling at the giggle that came out of Ichigo's mouth as he heard the twin click next to him. He started the car and pulled out into the rainy street and off they went.

FLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFL

Chad unlocked the door to his apartment and pulled Ichigo inside before closing the door and flicking the lock and dead bolt. He tugged on Ichigo's hand and lead the way to his bedroom, gripping Ichigo's hand tightly. He pulled Ichigo inside the room and turned towards him, taking his coat off his shoulders and tossed it on his bed. He paused, giving Ichigo time to stop him, before he tugged off the Letterman also, dropping it next to his own coat.

He looked up to find Ichigo chewing on his lip nervously, while his fingers fiddled with the hem of the over sized button down. Chad took Ichigo's hands in his and pulled him against him, kissing him lightly on the lips before pulling away, while keeping his eyes on Ichigo.

"I'm just going to strip you, Ichigo. Then I'm going to put you in the bath tub so you can warm up. Don't want you getting sick." Chad whispered to the nervous looking male. Ichigo nodded and raised Chad's hands to the buttons on his shirt so he could unbutton them. Chad gave Ichigo a small smile before he quickly unbuttoned the three buttons and took off the shirt. He started on Ichigo's belt and pants after a small pause, again for Ichigo, and also took them off, along with tight black boxers beneath. He quickly led Ichigo into his bathroom and pulled a robe from behind the door, handing it to Ichigo who took it quickly, pulling it on and tying it tight.

Chad went over to the Jacuzzi bath in the corner of the black and gold bathroom and started it, twisting the golden knobs and testing the water until he felt it was just right. He threw in some vanilla body soap and pulled out a small and a big towel for Ichigo before he pulled him over to the Jacuzzi tub, took off his robe and let him slip inside.

"Here's your towel. Call me if you need me anything Ichigo." Chad handed Ichigo the small towel before he turned to leave, unbuttoning the top buttons of his thin V-neck as he went.

"What about you?" Ichigo asked as he sank into the warm bath water, sighing as the heat warmed his chilled bones.

"I'll go after you." He said before he started to leave again. But again, Ichigo stopped him with his voice.

"You should come join me. We can save water and you can heat up too. I know you need it." Ichigo said, a small, devious smile on his face. Chad's eyebrows raised but he stopped and turned around none the less. He continued to unbutton the buttons on his cream colored V-neck before he slipped it over his head, revealing his toned and well muscled chest. Ichigo gave a low whistle, a blush highlighting his face.

"You've gotten bigger." Ichigo whispered, ducking deeper under the water.

"I work out." Was all Chad said before he slipped out of his black slacks and his navy blue boxers and walked over to Ichigo while he pulled his hair down out of the bun, letting his flow over his shoulders like a lions mane. Ichigo's face lit up like a Christmas tree when his eyes traveled down Chad's long, ripped torso and landed on the thing swinging between his legs. Chad was very, very well endowed was all Ichigo could think as he felt himself get hard beneath the bubbly water. Chad walked up to the tub and smiled down at Ichigo.

"Where do you want me?" He didn't even try to cover himself when he found Ichigo staring at his cock again, he only chuckled as Ichigo scooted forward in the tub and gestured behind himself. Chad slipped one of his long legs into the tub before he pulled the rest of himself inside and slid down behind Ichigo, pulling the smaller male closer to his body. Ichigo let out a little purr as Chad's heated body closed in on his, his smaller legs being pushed together by Chad's large, muscular ones. Chad reached over Ichigo's shoulder and pulled the small towel out of Ichigo's hands and dipped it into the water before squeezing over Ichigo's chest as he rested against Chad's.

Ichigo's sighed as he shifted in the tub and let his eyes slip closed.

_'This. I could get used to.'_

FLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFL

"Ah! Chad. Wait! Shit!" Ichigo let out a scream as Chad bit into the skin of his collar bone before sucking the tanned skin in between his full lips. Chad moved lower on Ichigo's chest, taking a dusky nipple into his mouth before he bit down onto it also. Ichigo moaned, it was long and drawn out. Chad chuckled deeply, his nails digging into the skin of Ichigo's sides as he moved to the other nipple and bit down on it, drawing a bit of blood.

"C-Chad fuck that feels good." Ichigo couldn't help but let it slip as Chad laved at the hurt nipple. Ichigo had always known he was a masochist but Chad was the only one to ever bring that out in him and he loved it, the way Chad dominated him.

"You were always the little Masochist." Chad licked a heated strip down Ichigo's abdomen and slipped his tongue into his small navel, the tip wiggling inside of it. Ichigo arched up from the bed a bit, his lowered abdomen muscles coiling a little tighter, especially when he felt something tickling the skin above his bell button also.

"Chad what's wrong with your tongue?" Ichigo was panting but he got the question out without his voice wavering too much as he sat up on his elbows. Chad smiled, his white teeth shining against his caramel colored skin. He stuck out his tongue and wiggled it in Ichigo's navel causing the other male to jerk up, a moan slipping from between his lips.

"It's a tongue piercing." Chad murmured as he tongued Ichigo's navel, loving the moans and whines that slipped from between Ichigo's lips.

"I didn't-Ugh- I didn't feel it earlier!" Ichigo said in between gasping breaths.

"I didn't have it in before." Chad slipped farther down, a dipped the tip of his tongue into the slit of Ichigo's cock, wiggling it slowly. Ichigo all but screamed as his hips thrust into the air to get closer to the sensation that was Chad's mouth. Chad wrapped one of his big hands around Ichigo's cock, while the other spread against his lower stomach to keep him from moving too much.

He wrapped his soft full lips around Ichigo's cock and slid the angry, pink member into his mouth, his tongue moving along the underside. Ichigo moaned loudly, his body shaking under both of Chad's hands now. His hands slid into Chad's wavy, dark brown hair and curled there, adding pressure as they did. Chad allowed it as he hollowed his cheeks and sucked on the swollen member, rubbing his tongue piercing against the skin underneath the head. Ichigo bucked, his hips only moving an inch under Chad's capable hands.

Chad didn't rush it, nor did he go too slow, but he was going to tease Ichigo until he was a mushy mess on his bed. He pulled his mouth off of Ichigo's cock and let it fall against his flat, toned stomach, right over his tangerine colored happy trail. Chad wrapped his hand tightly around the tip of Ichigo's cock and jerked on it slowly as he trailed his tongue down the underside of it.

"Ah. Yes- Chad!" The Latino's tongue had started to fondle Ichigo's balls gently, dipping right into the crevice between the two. He tongued one into his mouth and sucked on it, lightly scraping his teeth against it. Ichigo's legs were shaking as he let that one slip from his mouth and pulled the other into his warm cavern. He played with it, rubbing the balls in his tongue around it slowly.

He pulled his hand away from Ichigo's cock, letting it fall once again before his tongue slid down from Ichigo's balls to his entrance, teasing the skin in between. Ichigo let out a mewl and Chad had to keep himself from just shoving his tongue into Ichigo. Of course he knew Ichigo wasn't a virgin. One as beautiful as Ichigo couldn't stay single for as long as he'd been gone. But Chad was definately going to treat Ichigo as if his virginity was still intact and taste his body accordingly.

"Turn over, hands and knees." Chad had spoken in Spanish but Ichigo knew what he said. he'd spent his adolescent summers listening to his family speak in native tongue and listened to Chad whenever he told them what they were saying. Needless to say, Ichigo picked up a few phrases and words along the way. Ichigo did as he was told, on shaking legs and arms, pressing his cheek against the bed with his ass in the air.

He jerked when Chad's hands came down, his thick, hard fingers kneading into the firm skin of his buttocks. Chad spread Ichigo's legs a little wider and slid down between them, his face level with Ichigo's entrance. His hands gripped Ichigo's ass cheeks firmly and pulled them apart to reveal the petal pink entrance in between them. Chad licked his lips, a hungry look coming to his eyes when Ichigo wiggled his ass as he peered over his shoulder at the bigger male.

"Chad- Please." Ichigo whined, his voice tainted with a bit of pleading. The corner of Chad's lips quirked before his tongue darted out to taste the puckered entrance. Ichigo's face went into the bed then, his voice shaky as it let out a soft shout. Chad licked a hot swipe right down the crack of Ichigo's ass, repeating the motion until his entrance was noticeably wet. He continued with his ministrations, slipping the tip of his pierced tongue into the hole, as far as it could go, before pulling it out and doing it again, and again, and again.

"Yes, Yes, Yes. Please More!" Ichigo sobbed as his hips pushed back against Chad who was now wiggling one of his caramel colored fingers inside of his clenching entrance. He pushed it in deeper and curved it slightly, pressing on a small knot inside of Ichigo which had the smaller male's hole clenching even tighter as the coil of warmth in his stomach snapped and white flashed before him.

"Ahhh! C-Chad. N-no. _Shit_." Ichigo shouted as his body trembled as his orgasm was ripped from him without his cock even being stimulated. He gyrated against the bed as his orgasm started to taper off into aftershocks. He slumped slightly when he was all spent out and was flipped onto his back by Chad, who was still achingly hard. He leaned down and captured Ichigo's plump lips with his fuller ones, reaching under the pillow beneath Ichigo's head and pulling out a bottle with honey colored lube inside it.

The kiss deepened as Ichigo's arms went around Chad's neck and his legs around his waist, his tongue dipping into Chad's mouth as he did so. Chad popped the cap to the lube in his hands and poured some over one of them, rubbing the gel between his fingers until he could feel it warming. He trailed two fingers down to Ichigo's entrance before pushing them in slowly. Ichigo moaned into the kiss, his nails sinking into Chad's neck where he had his hands wrapped. Chad pulled the fingers out slowly then pushed them back in, deeper this time rubbing them against Ichigo's prostate. Ichigo's cock was hard again, and leaking precum generously as he pushed himself back onto Chad's fingers. The warming lube stimulating his insides deliciously so.

"Fuck, So good Chad. Saddo. Ughn." Ichigo's nibbled on his bottom lip harshly as Chad added a third finger in the mix when Ichigo had said his name so sexily. Ichigo's big, brown eyes opened up, shimmering with lust as he peered up at Chad beneath heavy lashes. Chad's fingers curled within Ichigo and rotated making the smaller male jerk his hips into the air. He kept his eyes open as he watched Chad watch him. His bottom lip slipped from beneath his teeth and his mouth dropped open a little wider as heavy moans poured out of his mouth. Chad's eyes narrowed when Ichigo's dropped back down to half mast. He leaned forward and kissed Ichigo hungrily, ripping his fingers out of the orange head's entrance.

Chad pulled away from Ichigo then, flipping him over onto his stomach. Ichigo looked over his shoulder at the dark haired, Latin man and watched Chad as he slicked up his cock caramel candy colored cock with the honey colored lube. Chad grunted and wrapped around his cock to to massage the lube over it, the warming sensation sending the blood in cock into a tingling frenzy. He looked up at Ichigo who was watching him with a heavily aroused look. Chad smirked something sinister and Ichigo knew that was one of the best bedroom looks he'd ever seen.

The Latin man gripped his cock tightly and positioned at Ichigo hole. He stuck his finger in and wiggled it around for good measure, smirking once again at the hiss he received before he pulled it out and rubbed the head of his cock at Ichigo's entrance.

"Sado. Please. I need you." Chad growled, a low sound that rumbled deep in chest. He didn't waste anymore time and pushed inside of Ichigo, all the way in until his balls brushed against Ichigo's ass cheeks. Ichigo groaned and moved one of his hands to tug at his cock but it was slapped away as Chad situated himself against Ichigo. His body was over Ichigo's now, his chest pressing into Ichigo's back as his cock sunk deeper in the smaller one beneath his. Ichigo's body shook with the weight of the pleasure but he kept himself upright.

"Prepare yourself." Was all the warning Chad gave before he was pulling out and slamming back into Ichigo in one heavy thrust. The orange head's body moved forward on the bed, his hands curling in the bedspread beneath him and the thrusts continued. He buried his face into the bed to stifle his moans as Chad's pace picked up and his thrust became sharper but to no avail. His moans pierced even through the heavy bedding as his body hammer jacked up and down the bed as Chad's piercing thrusts pushed him forward and his body fell back to meet them.

Chad gripped Ichigo's shoulders before he leaned back and started hammering into Ichigo's hole like there was no tomorrow. Ichigo's face came out of the bedding and a string of _'fuckfuckfuck' _flew from his mouth in a flurry of moans and gasps as Chad's cock drilled against his prostate.

_"Soy cerca" _Ichigo cried out, not caring if that was wrong or if he said it right. Chad's thrusting paused as he leaned down as kissed Ichigo's ear, wrapping an arm around his waist while his other hand around Ichigo's cock. The orange head thrusted into his cock as he whine for Chad to continue. Continue Chad did, his thrusts hard and fast, forcing Ichigo's body forward and his cock through his fist each time. He pressed his lips against Ichigo's ear, licking it teasingly with his piercing as his fisted hand jerked Ichigo's cock quickly.

_"Acabar para me, mi Ichigo." _Chad whispered into Ichigo's ear and Ichigo was coming on the spot, his seed rushing out of his cock and whites rope, all over Chad's hand and bed. His body spasmed in jerky motions as Chad's fist jerked him to completion, his clenching hole milking Chad of his own orgasm since he too had come when Ichigo came. He thrusted a few more times into Ichigo, feeling his seed squelch out between them before he pulled out and laid Ichigo down on the bed. He kissed Ichigo's temple before he went to the bathroom and got the towel they had used earlier and came back into the room only to find Ichigo passed out on the bed. He smiled, a chuckle spilling out of his mouth as he cleaned himself and Ichigo up before tossing the towel back into the bathroom before he closed the door, leaving it open a crack for the light.

He pulled a chocolate colored, fur blanket from the trunk at the end of his bed and pulled it over his lover before he too got into the bed. He slipped under the blanket and pulled Ichigo against him, face to chest, one of his strong arms going around Ichigo's waist.

_"Buenas noches, Mi Amor" _Chad whispered before he dipped off in a dream filled sleep with his one and only close to his _corazon_.

A/N: And scene. It's done. There is no more to this. it's only a twoshot c: I hope you guys liked it. Oh and the meanings.

Soy Cerca: I am close.

Acabar para me, mi: Literally means to orgasm. Come for me, my Ichigo.

Buenas noches, Mi amor: Goodnight my love.

Corazon: Heart.


End file.
